


I don't mind sharing the blankets

by LyraSaber



Series: SWTOR Ficlets [10]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Movie Nights, Writing Prompt, quiet moment aboard the Storm Siren, soft sentence starters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraSaber/pseuds/LyraSaber
Summary: Soft sentence starter prompt "I don't mind sharing the blankets with you" Corso and Leikael share a quiet moment between jobs. Movie night can be two people and a cat
Relationships: Corso Riggs/Female Smuggler, Corso Riggs/Leikael Shabre
Series: SWTOR Ficlets [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1398808
Kudos: 8





	I don't mind sharing the blankets

**Author's Note:**

> Takes sometime after the smugglers Nar Shaddaa quest but before the courting conversation with Corso

Leikael trudged up the steps into her ship and lifted a hand in acknowledgment as Bowdarr headed to the galley. She loved her job, she really did, but some days were exhausting. Spending most of the day dealing in negotiations and working out contracts with clients for sensitive deliveries was one of the more irritating parts of her job. Sure, had a rep now, but there were still some who thought that she could be pushed around. But the task was done, jobs accepted, cargo deliveries scheduled and a few idiots had a newfound sense of respect, Bowdarr always helped with the intimidation factor. No one else needed to know he was the galaxy’s biggest warm fuzzy. Bowie seemed ok with being a bit intimidating to people who didn’t know him.

  
She swung by her quarters and dropped most of her gear, quickly toeing out of her boots and pants and pulling on her most comfortable tiny shorts. Dropping her jacket over the desk, she scooped up her blasters and moved towards the main room. In the short time since he’d joined the crew, Corso had taken to handling most of the maintenance of her weapons, even setting up a few extra benches in the galley and the main room, so that they could be worked on while he chatted with the crew. She still made sure to take care of her own weapons often, keeping her skills sharp. She had to admit, a bit reluctantly sometimes, that since Corso had started to take care of her blasters, they’d never worked better. He was some kind of genius with them.

  
As she stepped into the room, she expected to see him at his work bench, or not see him at all, considering how late it was when the negotiations finally wrapped up. She was not expecting to see the man settled on the couch in the far side of the room under a small pile of blankets with Tika curled up next to him while he watched something on a datapad. She had to smile at the scene. He was tucked up in such a way that there was a small space near him that someone could curl up in and one hand rested on Tika, absently stroking her fur and making the young Manka purr in contentment. Tika lifted her head and blinked, letting out a soft sound at the sight of her. She smiled and walked over, pausing just long enough to place the blasters down on the workbench before stepping over and leaning against the wall next to the couch. “Enjoying the night off?” 

  
Corso looked up with a soft, warm smile. It was a smile she’d only ever seen directed at her, a warm genuine smile that made her stomach flip and caused her heart to feel a bit tight, which was an emotion she hadn’t felt in a long time. They’d grown close lately, but they still hadn’t defined what they were. She knew Corso was interested and she just might be interested in him. But she was still not sure where they stood or what she really wanted. That smile though, it drove out the thoughts and she pulled back to focus on the now. “Found some drama from Aldaraan, completely terrible.”  
That got a light giggle. Terrible drama’s were a weakness they shared, the ones that were so bad that you couldn’t stop watching and left you laughing. “Can’t be worse than the one I sent ya last week” 

  
Corso rolled his eyes “They have a ‘weapons expert’, every word out of his mouth about blasters is wrong. Pretty sure none of the actors have even held a blaster before. It’s bad.” 

  
“All right, ya got me.” She moved to the otherside, pausing to give Tika a quick scratch. “Think ya can spare one of those blankets for your favorite captain?” 

  
There was that damned smile again. Her stomach flipped in the most delicious way as he lifted the blankets, opening up that small space she’d noticed earlier. “I don’t mind sharing the blankets with you.”

  
The smile hadn’t left her face, so she settled for a tiny, amused shake of her head and plopped down into the space; curling into his side and draping her legs across his. He tucked the blankets around them both and started the drama from the beginning. It was almost too warm for her, but as she settled in and his arm wrapped around her, providing a comfortable weight alongside the blankets, she decided she didn’t care. Terrible dramas while wrapped in blankets with her favorite farm boy was a pretty good end to an exhausting day.

  
And he’d been right; the drama was really bad and he never seemed to mind sharing his blankets.

**Author's Note:**

> Leikael HATES wearing pants on her ship. she doesn't like things touching her ankles if she can help it, and on her ship she can. 
> 
> Thanks for Reading <3


End file.
